Amor Condusse Noi Ad Una Morte
by akime-black07
Summary: protegerme de que? de mi mismo dijo remus tristemente si supieras la verdad, jamas volverias a mirarme de la misma forma nada, escuchame bien, nada de lo que digas podra cambiar la forma que tengo de verte  Oneshot RL


AMOR CONDUSSE NOI AD UNA MORTE

Amar es una angustia, una pregunta

Una suspensa y luminosa duda;

Es un querer saber todo lo tuyo

Y a la vez un temor de al fin saberlo.

Una ligera brisa entro por la ventana y sacudió un poco el largo cabello negro de sam. Ella seguía con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del horizonte, apoyada en el alfeizar. A lo lejos se escucharon un par de campanadas y sam por fin pareció reaccionar. Camino vacilante, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la siguiente clase con pasos lentos y aire ausente. Se sentó en la primera fila, sin fijarse en quien se hallaba a su lado. Saco su libro y comenzó a pasar paginas, sin fijarse en su contenido. Su cabeza se hallaba perdida, mas allá de donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Cuando toda la clase se hallo en silencio y Mc gonnagall empezó con la charla de siempre, miro, vacilante a su alrededor, esperando que tal vez…pero no, el no estaba allí. Llevaba 6 días sin ir a clase y a sam ya se le estaba haciendo eterno. Vale, el faltaba a clase con frecuencia, pero nunca tanto tiempo, solo un día o dos. se estaba volviendo loca…Necesitaba verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo. En toda la clase no hizo mas que hojear su libro desanimadamente, esperando desesperadamente que la clase terminara. Necesitaba una respuesta. Respiro algo aliviada cuando la clase se dio por terminada, pero entonces el sentimiento de ansiedad volvió, y ahora esperaba angustiosamente que empezara la siguiente. Esperando, siempre esperando por algo, en eso se le iban los días, esperando por lo siguiente que sucedería, pero cuando llegaba, ya ella esperaba algo diferente. Al salir del aula, vio alejarse pasillo abajo a sus amigos. Estuvo tentada a acercarse, hablar con ellos, preguntar donde estaba, como estaba, que estaba sucediendo. Pero de nuevo, algo en su interior pudo mas que ella y solo se limito a esperar, esperar que diera alguna señal de vida, esperar que alguien le diera alguna de las respuesta que ella estaba esperando. Se dirigía a la sala común cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino

-sam- dijo un chico de ravenclaw, de cabellos castaños y una profunda mirada azul -te ves algo triste…que te pasa?- dijo tomándola de la mano

-nada- dijo sam soltándose -estoy bien…-

-en serio…no te ves bien, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- dijo el chico amablemente

-es en serio scott, no me pasa nada, de veras… solo quiero estar sola- dijo a media voz

-estas segura? No me gustaría dejarte andando sola por hogwarts así…-

-segura, estaré bien…tu vete tranquilo…- scott la miro algo preocupado y luego siguió su camino. El chico era muy buena persona, habían hablado bastante desde que estaban en tercero, habían trabajado juntos un par de veces y ahora demostraba un ligero interés por sam, aunque ella nunca lo dejaba ir mas allá.

Sam siguió caminando por los pasillos vacíos del tercer piso, ya no le apetecía ir a la sala común, solo quería estar sola…quería pensar…quería…

-Remus!!!!- dijo sam al verlo subir las escaleras, unos metros mas adelante. El se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Se veía algo demacrado, tenia una pequeña herida cerca de la oreja derecha, los ojos apagados y el pelo algo revuelto.

Remus bajo los pocos escalones que ya había subido y sam prácticamente corrió los escasos metros que los separaban y lo abrazo muy fuerte, tal vez demasiado pues el merodeador emitió un leve quejido mientras la rodeaba también con sus brazos. Remus cerro los ojos y hundió su rostro en los cabellos azabaches. Sam olía a jazmines, como siempre, pero la sangre de lobo que corría por sus venas también le permitía oler el salitroso gusto de las lágrimas que empezaban a humedecer sus ojos. Se separo un poco para mirarla, tomo su rostro con las dos manos y paso su dedo pulgar por su mejilla para secarle una lagrima

-sam…estas bien?...por que estas llorando?- dijo con la voz algo quebrada

-creí que…creí que…dios, no se ni que fue lo que creí…que no volvería a verte quizás…- dijo volviendo a abrazarlo

-sam…- susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba -perdóname…-

-por que debería?- dijo sam soltándolo para poder mirarlo a la cara

-por todo esto, por lo que esta pasando…-

-eso es lo que me gustaría saber, que esta pasando, remus? Por que estas herido?, que fue lo que hiciste?, que hace snape en la enfermería?, por que…-

-espera, espera…son muchas preguntas…- remus camino hacia una ventana que se encontraba cerca y se apoyo en el alfeizar, bajando la cabeza

-remus…que es lo que esta sucediendo?-

-no puedo decírtelo, sam…- dijo con cierto dolor en la voz -créeme, que mas quisiera que poder evitar todo esto, pero esta fuera de mi control…-

-pero que es? Puedo ayudar en algo?-

-no!! No puedes!! Nadie puede hacer nada al respecto!!- dijo perdiendo un poco la calma. Sam lo miro ligeramente asustada

-pero por que no me lo dices…es que acaso no confías en mi?-

-sam…no digas eso, por favor…si lo hago, es por protegerte…-

-protegerme de que?? Yo no soy una niña pequeña a la que haya que cuidar…no entiendo de que me proteges…-

-de mi mismo- dijo dolorosamente -si te dijera lo que sucede, jamás volverías a mirarme de la misma forma-

-remus…escúchame bien…- dijo tomándolo del rostro con las dos manos y obligándolo a mirarla -nada que puedas hacer o decir podrá cambiar mi forma de verte…-

Remus se soltó de sus manos y volvió a mirar por la ventana para que ella no pudiera ver sus ojos humedecerse.

Sam se quedo allí unos segundos, mirándolo en silencio mientras por la ventana entraban los últimos rayos anaranjados de sol, que se reflejaban en el cabello de remus mientras el no se atrevía a mirarla. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pasillo abajo, dejando a remus en la ventana. Nada había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo chico desconfiado y agobiado por sus problemas al que había conocido por los últimos seis años. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla mientras entraba en la habitación y se dejaba caer en la cama.

Amar es reconstruir, cuando te alejas,

Tus pasos, tus silencios, tus palabras,

Y pretender seguir tu pensamiento

Cuando a mi lado, al fin inmóvil, callas.

Remus volvió la cabeza solo para ver como sam se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo. Le dolía verla así, mucho…no soportaba esto un día mas. Últimamente pensaba que lo mejor seria acabar con todo de una vez…no se sentía capaz de continuar…por que no? Dejaría de causar tanto daño como el que ya había provocado, dejaría de meter a sus amigos en problemas, y sobre todo…evitaría mucho sufrimiento a las personas que amaba…pero era precisamente eso lo que le impedía acabar con su vida… cuando cerraba los ojos, veía esos profundos ojos negros devolverle la mirada entre asustados y preocupados, llenos de tristeza… no podía imaginar el dolor en esos ojos si el decidía acabar con su vida…

Cerró los ojos para evitar que otra lágrima traicionera volviera a salir y volvió a ver sus ojos brillantes, húmedos por las lágrimas…sus manos suaves en su rostro y su voz de ángel hablándole lentamente…

-nada que puedas hacer o decir podrá cambiar mi forma de verte…-

Remus golpeo el alfeizar de la ventana con el puño mientras una lagrima rabiosa se escurría por su rostro…

_Claro que si, sam!!! Claro que podría… no sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que debo decirte…no imaginas ni la mitad de las cosas que he visto en mi vida…si te dijera lo que soy jamás volverías mirarme igual… y yo no lo soportaría…eres la única persona en el mundo a la que jamás haría daño, la única que no soportaría perder… pero debes entender que no todo es como parece…que mas quisiera yo que decirte toda la verdad, tenderte mi alma al descubierto y que fueras tu la dueña de mi vida, sin secretos, pero no puedo…este sentimiento de incertidumbre no me deja vivir en paz…el no saber como reaccionarias…pero no debo involucrar a nadie mas en esto, es un peso que debo cargar yo solo, una cruz que me fue impuesta desde mi infancia y que me pesa cada día como si fuera el primero…soy un monstruo sam, una amenaza…eso es lo que debo decirte…se que debería dejarte a ti la decisión de cómo tomártelo, pero me asusta… me da miedo saber como seria tu reacción…si me odiarías el resto de tu vida, o por el contrario me tendrías miedo…y yo no soportaría ver miedo en tus ojos… _

Remus levanto la vista al sentir que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Eran un par de chicos que de seguro se dirigían al gran comedor. Ya era pasada la hora de cenar. Remus, al recordarlo fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, como siempre, con james y sirius, uno a cada lado. La vio sentada unos metros mas allá, cenando con sus amigas. Pensó que tal vez lo mejor seria dejar todo como estaba. Pasaron un par de días bastante tranquilos, gobernados por el estudio…los exámenes de medio curso se acercaban. Lograba, con un poco de habilidad y algo de ayuda del mapa, evitar cualquier clase de conversación acerca del tema. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza para luego poder hablar con ella. No quería encontrase con ella de frente y luego quedarse sin habla, sin saber que decir, sin poder decir nada. No quería que le sucediera eso otra vez. No quería volver a enfrentar otro silencio de hielo y ser él el que tuviera que romperlo, pero era consciente de que le debía una explicación. Ya era bastante tarde pero no quería subir a su habitación. Arrojo sus cosas encima de una mesa en la sala común y se tumbo en el suelo, enfrente de una ventana. Se podía ver claramente el despejado cielo negro, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y se veía la mitad de una luna plateada, tal y como sale en los cuentos. Era su fase favorita, tal vez porque indicaba que aun faltaba bastante para su próxima transformación. Para pasar el tiempo, decidió tomar las estrellas que no pertenecían a ninguna constelación y unirlas para formar alguna nueva, pero no logro nada.

Estaba distraído analizando aun las estrellas cuando escucho unos pasos lentos que venían de las escaleras. No podía ver quien era pues estaba en el suelo, detrás de un sillón. Escucho que los pasos se dirigían hacia donde el estaba. Unos segundos después, había una chica con un pijama azul y largos cabellos negros cayéndole por la espalda apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana por donde segundos antes el estuvo mirando.

Estaba ahí, completamente sola, en mitad de la noche. Su mente no funcionaba a la velocidad de siempre, sus pensamientos se veían distraídos por el hecho de que su pijama no era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirle bien las piernas en un clima así. Por lo visto, ella no se había percatado de su presencia allí. Trato de ponerse de pie lentamente, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, pero su torpeza, incrementada por la perturbadora longitud del pijama, hizo que tropezara con la pata del sillón, haciendo un ligero ruido, lo suficientemente audible en el silencio de la noche. Sam se dio la vuelta solo para ver a remus tirado en el suelo detrás de un sillón, tratando infructuosamente de levantarse. Con el cabello revuelto, la camisa medio abierta y una ligera sonrisa que delataba su nerviosismo. Era una situación particularmente incomoda.

-remus, que…que estas haciendo ahí abajo?- dijo sam medio divertida por la cara del merodeador, que se sentó en el suelo y se acomodo un poco la ropa

-bueno, pues yo…no podía dormir y…-

-y decidiste espiarme o algo por el estilo?-

-no, no, no, no, claro que no- dijo rápidamente -de hecho yo llevo mas o menos media hora aquí-

-ah, ya…bueno, lamento interrumpir tus meditaciones de media noche…te molesta si me siento?-

-para nada…adelante-

Sam se sentó en la alfombra, a su lado, estirando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en el sillón, Remus volvió a su posición, tumbado en el suelo, mirando por la ventana. Sam hizo lo mismo. El la miraba nerviosamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella se limitaba a contemplar las estrellas por la ventana. Era su oportunidad de hablar con ella, de decirle que todo estaría bien, como siempre, que no se preocupara y dejar todo como estaba, o por el contrario, de decirle todo, decirle la verdad y arriesgarse a perderla…pero el no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos, estaba desaprovechando su oportunidad en otro de esos incómodos silencios que a menudo se formaban entre los dos. Sam empezaba a impacientarse, el lo sentía. Alcanzo a ver como lo miraba disimuladamente y su respiración se entrecortaba un poco. Mientras mas sentía que la situación se le escapaba de las manos, mas se revolvían los pensamientos en su cabeza…tal vez lo mejor era alejarse de ella, dejarla que siguiera con su vida, así tal vez no causaría mas daño…remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron…siguieron así en silencio por un par de minutos mas hasta que un leve carraspeo de remus corto el silencio. Sam volvió los ojos para mirarlo

-sam…yo…- sam noto la dificultad que aquella conversación le causaba

-tu…ibas a decirme algo, no?-

-si, yo necesitaba…necesitaba decirte que…- remus alzo las vista solo para encontrase con aquellos ojos negros impenetrables, pero que a la vez dejaban translucir las emociones mas complejas, remus no pudo mas ante aquella mirada tan intensa -yo te quería decir que…todo esta bien ya, McGonagall no va a castigarme y snape ya salio de la enfermería-

-y…vas a decirme por que estaba allí en primer lugar-

-por nada importante, una broma mas de los chicos que se salio un poco de control-

-un poco? Remus, snape estuvo a punto de morir!! Si hubiera sido otra de las bromas de tus amigos no me la hubieras ocultado así!!! No me creas tan tonta como para creerme una mentira semejante!!!-

-sam…te digo la verdad…- remus se quedo mirando su reacción. Sam solo siguió observándolo con su mirada inquisitiva por unos segundos mas. Remus bajo la cabeza para no tener que enfrentar aquellos ojos. Sam lo siguió mirando en silencio unos segundos mas hasta que al final, dejo salir un suspiro y se levanto del suelo

-avísame cuando estés listo para confiar en mi…buenas noches, Lupin- dijo con una voz de hielo que no pareció la suya. Subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala común. Lupin…hacia mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa forma. Le dolía la forma en que lo había dicho, la forma en que sonaba, viniendo de ella.

-_aléjate de mi sam…es lo mejor…_- pensó amargamente mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el sillón y se quedaba dormido.

Amar es una cólera secreta,

Una helada y diabólica soberbia

Sam entro a su habitación dando un portazo y se arrojo a su cama. Tomo su almohada y comenzó a descargar su ira contra ella, golpeándola cada vez mas fuerte mientras apretaba los dientes y lagrimas furiosas manaban de sus ojos.

Estaba harta, realmente no lo soportaba mas. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde su última infructuosa conversación con remus. El llevaba una semana escondiéndose de ella. Lo había notado hace unos días, remus siempre había sido malo disimulando. Había notado como se quedaba rezagado en los pasillos con tal de no cruzarse con ella, como se paralizaba detrás de los estantes de la biblioteca, como se quedaba quieto, casi sin respirar solo con fin de que ella no notara su presencia allí. Que era lo que pretendía con ello? no podía entenderlo…de verdad que la mente de los hombres era algo demasiado complicado…ella le había dado mil y una oportunidades para ser sincero con ella, le había perdonado sus inseguridades, resuelto sus dudas y respetado su espacio hasta donde podía…que era lo que quería entonces? Por que lo hacia? A sam le asaltaban todas estas dudas al mismo tiempo…se preguntaba si estaba enojado con ella, si la odiaba, si tenia miedo de que ella lo rechazara por lo que sea que tuviera que decirle… fuera lo que fuera, ella estaba segura de que había una solución y que juntos podrían resolverlo…remus siempre tendía a formar una tormenta en un vaso de agua…pero al parecer, el no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, no tenia intenciones de tratar de resolverlo, evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación, cualquier clase de encuentro, y si el no ponía nada de su parte, pues ella tampoco se quedaría toda su vida esperando a que reaccionara, ya lo había esperado lo suficiente, así que no se sentía culpable porque las cosas no funcionaran, ella había dado todo de si y que recibía a cambio? Mentiras!!! Desconfianzas!!! Que creía remus? Que iba a seguir jugando con ella de esa forma? No señor…ya había aguantado bastante…

Sam siguió sentada en su cama, tragándose lo que quedaba de su ira, pues no pensaba bajar a cenar, no le daría el gusto de verla con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta, con un sueño ligero e intranquilo, revolviéndose entre las sabanas. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, le dolía la cabeza. Las chicas ya estaban despiertas y se arreglaban para irse a hogsmeade. Ella se levanto y se miro en el espejo. Ya sus ojos negros no mostraban signo alguno de que hubiera estado llorando. Cruzo un par de palabras con ellas, les dijo que se sentía mal la noche anterior y por eso no había bajado a cenar. Les dijo que no la esperaran y se metió al baño. Se dio una ducha muy larga con agua caliente, sintiendo como el vapor se llevaba todo su mal humor. Era su último sábado libre antes de los exámenes de medio año y estaba decidida a disfrutarlo. Se vistió lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada detalle de aquel día hermoso. Se arreglo el cabello en una cola de caballo y bajo a desayunar. No había cenado la noche anterior así que tenia bastante hambre. Se levanto de la mesa media hora después, tras haber comido lo suficiente como para estar una semana sin probar bocado. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta a ver si alcanzaba el ultimo carruaje al pueblo. A lo lejos diviso la figura de un chico caminando distraídamente entre la nieve

-scott!!!- le grito agitando una mano en el aire. El chico alzo la mirada y al verla se acerco corriendo.

-sam, estas hermosa- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos jeans, unas botas negras y una chaqueta a juego.

-nah, no es para tanto- dijo sonriente

-que bueno verte así de animada, la última vez que nos encontramos parecías…-

-si, lo se- lo interrumpió sam -es que no estaba teniendo un buen día esa vez, pero ya estoy bien-

-me alegro-

-oye, me preguntaba que ibas a hacer hoy?-

Amar es no dormir cuando en mi lecho

Sueñas entre mis brazos que te ciñen

Y odiar el sueño en que, bajo tu frente

Acaso en otros brazos te abandonas.

-eh, moony, te va a dar tortícolis si sigues así- le dijo sirius a remus, que no dejaba de girar la cabeza hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sam y scott tomando un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Había pasado todo el día deprimido desde que les vio bajarse juntos de uno de los últimos carruajes que llegaron a la estación y ahora no dejaba de mirarlos mientras reían de alguna broma que scott había dicho.

-si remus echara fuego por los ojos, ya le hubiera fritado los sesos a Harris, no prongs?- bromeo sirius de nuevo.

-ya déjalo paddy, no ves que esta sufriendo el pobre?- dijo james dándole el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza -bueno, yo tengo que irme, ya son las siete y seguro que a kathleen no le hará gracia que la deje esperando-

-nooo, osea que me va a tocar hacer de niñera del deprimido?- se quejo sirius lánguidamente -vamos, prongs, tu sabes que yo no soy buena niñera, sobretodo cuando esta así- dijo señalando a remus, que emitió un largo suspiro de resignación y se acomodo en su silla

-no tienen que quedarse aquí, yo me las arreglo solo- dijo mientras llamaba a la camarera para pedir otra cosa

-bien!!!! Entonces yo me iré a buscar algo de…eh…compañía- dijo sirius dirigiéndose a un pequeño grupo de chicas que charlaban en una esquina del establecimiento.

-ehe, paddy!! A donde crees que vas??- lo llamo james de nuevo -de veras planeas dejarlo así en ese estado?- dijo señalando a remus que le pedía un whisky de fuego a la camarera.

-Y por que no te quedas tu con el?- le preguntó a james

-por que yo ya tengo una cita, grandísimo genio- Sirius miraba alternadamente a remus y a las chicas que le hacían ojitos desde la mesa. Estaba a punto de irse con ellas cuando james le puso una mano en el hombro

-sabia que entenderías, adiós niños, pórtense bien- y sin mas, salio del bar poniéndose su chaqueta. Sirius se tumbo resignadamente en su asiento y pidió otra cerveza.

Remus no salía de su depresión. Por más que los merodeadores intentaran animarlo, seguía en el mismo estado de melancolía profunda. Y ver a sam charlando con scott en los pasillos no ayudaba mucho que digamos. El hecho de que se acercara la luna llena lo hacia ver cada vez mas débil. Ese día se encontraban estudiando para los exámenes de mitad de curso en la sala común. James hacia rayas y puntos en el borde de su pergamino mientras sirius montaba un partido de quidditch con bolitas de papel sobre la mesa.

-sirius, deja de hacer ruido!!!- le ordeno remus

-señor, si señor!!!!- dijo haciendo un saludo militar con la mano y recogiendo un poco el desorden. Remus estaba metido de cabeza en un libro de pociones. Jamás habían sido su fuerte, pero no podía permitirse reprobar. Después de un rato, sirius pareció aburrirse de su juego y emitió un sonoro bostezo.

-rem, no crees que ya esta un poco tarde? Llevamos casi dos horas aquí- dijo frotándose los ojos

-si tu estas cansado pues vete a dormir, james y yo nos quedaremos estudiando- contesto el aludido

-de hecho- respondió james -yo también estoy cansado, mañana tenemos clase y yo creo que ya con esto es mas que suficiente para sacar una nota decente en los exámenes- remus lo miro con las cejas levantadas. El y sirius nunca estudiaban nada y sacaban las mejores notas en los exámenes. Remus cerro de un golpe el libro que estaba estudiando y lo dejo sobre la mesa

-eso es, ahora vamos a dormir- dijo james como hablándole a un niño pequeño

-no, vayan ustedes, creo que yo estudiare un poco mas- dijo remus cogiendo otro libro y buscando algo en el índice

-bueno, si su alteza insiste, nosotros, sus nobles vasallos, nos retiramos a nuestro sueño de belleza- dijo sirius recogiendo sus cosas

Remus se quedo completamente solo en la sala común con todos sus libros abiertos enfrente. Reviso sus apuntes una vez más y miro su reloj. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aun le faltaba leer su resumen de aritmancia. Estaba completamente agotado, no se sentía para nada bien; en dos días seria luna llena. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para descansar la vista y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Sam regresaba de una fiesta en hogsmeade con scott de la mano. Iban un poco ebrios, caminando por los pasillos entre risitas silenciosas para evitar ser descubiertos.

-vaya, que vergüenza- dijo scott en un susurro, apoyándose en una pared -yo siendo llevado a mi sala común por una dama, que horror-

Sam solo rió entre dientes mientras miraba una hermosa luna redonda por la ventana. Siguieron caminando hasta que un ruido atrajo su curiosidad, se escuchaba como gente hablando a lo lejos y pasos dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Sam se acerco a las escaleras para mirar

-que haces?- le pregunto scott

-shhh-

-hey, nos van a descubrir-

-espera…-

-vamonos-

-esta bien, vamos, si nos encuentran aquí a esta hora, seguro McGonagall nos decapita, mejor nos…- sam no pudo terminar la frase. Por el pasillo, de frente hacia ella, venia la señora pomfrey seguida de flitwick y alguien en una camilla seguidos por dos chicos de gryffindor

-quien crees que…- empezó a preguntar scott cuando sam lo dejo hablando solo y se acerco a la camilla

-oh, por dios!!!!- grito llevándose ambas manos a la boca

-señorita maynard, que hace aquí?!!- le pregunto flitwick, pero ella no pareció reaccionar, se había quedado en shock viendo el cuerpo de remus inconsciente en la camilla con una herida muy grande en la frente.

-señorita maynard!!! Vaya a su habitación!!- repitió, pero sam no le oyó -ah, no hay caso- dijo siguiendo su camino detrás de la enfermera que ya se había adelantado. James y sirius también los siguieron, dejando a sam de pie en medio del pasillo

-que le sucedió?- le pregunto scott poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Pero sam no respondía, solo tenia la mirada perdida en donde segundos antes había estado flotando la camilla con el cuerpo de remus

-sam, estas bien?- le dijo quitándole las manos del rostro -sam?...que te…hey!!!- sam lo había dejado con la frase sin terminar y había salido corriendo por el pasillo por donde ellos se habían ido.

Llego con la respiración agitada a la entrada de la enfermería donde se encontró con james y sirius sentados en el suelo. Los miro con los ojos ausentes y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-señorita maynard!!! Que hace aquí?? Le dije que se fuera a su habitación!!- le dijo flitwick, pero de nuevo le ignoro y se dirigió directamente a la cama donde estaba remus

-señorita maynard!!! Haga el favor de retirarse, el señor Lupin esta muy delicado!!!- le ordeno la enfermera, pero sam siguió acercándose

-señorita, le dije que se fuera!!- dijo tomándola del brazo

-suélteme!!!- dijo sam forcejeando con ella

-señorita maynard, abandone la enfermería en este instante!!!- dijo sacándola a la fuerza

-necesito verlo!!! Por favor!!! Dígame que va a estar bien!!!- dijo llorando mientras la enfermera la sacaba y cerraba la puerta.

Sam giro la cabeza solo para ver como james y sirius la miraban con curiosidad

-que le sucedió?!!! Por que esta así!!!- le grito a ambos. Ellos solo se miraban en silencio sin saber que decirle -les hice una pregunta!!!!!- grito aun mas fuerte

-bueno…remus tuvo un accidente…con la escoba- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a james

-pero si el ni siquiera juega quidditch!!- dijo sam al borde de un colapso nervioso

-exacto, estaba intentando aprender con mi escoba de carreras y perdió el equilibrio- dijo sirius siguiendo con la mentira

-a las tres de la mañana??!!!- sam estaba a punto de romper a llorar

-pues…y tu que hacías afuera tan tarde?- dijo james desviando aquella conversación tan incomoda

-no es asunto suyo!!!- les grito. Respiro profundo y se apoyo en la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo suavemente. Se sentó con las rodillas abrazadas y empezó a llorar en silencio. James y sirius se miraban un poco confundidos, sin entender que estaba pasando. Duraron aproximadamente media hora alli sentados viendo como sam lloraba silenciosamente hasta que flitwick salio.

Sam levanto la cabeza para escuchar que les decía a los merodeadores, pero era un susurro casi inaudible acompañado de un par de asentimientos y de vez en cuando la miraban a ella de reojo. Los tres hombres entraron a la enfermería dejándola a ella allí sentada. A los pocos minutos, flitwick salio y le dedico una mirada que seguramente quería decir "castigo". Pero a ella poco le importo. Se puso de pie y entro decididamente a la enfermería. Se quedo de pie junto a una cama viendo como james y sirius le hablaban en susurros y la enfermera los vigilaba de cerca.

-creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, por la mañana cuando despierte pueden venir a verlo- dijo después de unos minutos

-descansa compadre, mañana será otro día- susurro james dándole una palmada en el hombro y saliendo de la enfermería seguido de sirius.

-señorita, ya es tarde…-

-solo quiero verlo- la enfermera iba a decir que no pero sam la corto -por favor, solo unos minutos-

-esta bien, pero esta muy débil, trate de no despertarlo, solo por unos minutos-

-gracias-

Sam se acerco a paso lento a su cama y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Le paso una mano por la mejilla sucia mientras veían el suave movimiento de su respiración. Estaba muy pálido y tenía una venda en la cabeza, donde antes había estado la herida. Se seco las lágrimas y lo tomo de la mano mientras observaba cada una de sus facciones. Hacia bastante rato que no lo tenía así tan cerca. La enfermera entro por una puerta a buscar sabanas limpias y cuando volvió, dos minutos mas tarde, encontró a sam dormida sobre el pecho del licántropo.

Remus abrió los ojos. Reconociendo enseguida el tan habitual techo de la enfermería. Le llegaba un débil olor a café, pero las ventanas aun estaban oscuras, así que aun no serian las cinco de la mañana. Trato de mover la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor pero una fuerte punzada en la frente lo detuvo. Como era de esperarse, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con bastante esfuerzo, movió una mano y se la llevo a la cara para sentir la magnitud de la herida. En ese momento se percato de que había algo sobre el, un peso mayor que el de las sabanas de invierno que lo aislaban del frío. Trato de incorporarse con algo de dificultad y bajó la vista. Allí dormida placidamente sobre su pecho estaba sam, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto y la mejilla apoyada en una mano. Con una expresión de angustia en su rostro y la respiración serena, se veía tan dulce, tan indefensa, tan suya.

Jamás una mujer le había parecido tan hermosa. Se quedo en silencio contemplándola mientras dormía. A pesar de que el cansancio lo invadía, trataba de ganarle la batalla al sueño que amenazaba con cerrar sus ojos. Sabía que un momento así no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. Sam tembló ligeramente a causa de una corriente de aire que entro por la ventana. Remus trato de sacar una sabana de debajo de su almohada, pero no podía moverse por temor a despertarla, así que no tuvo mas remedio que rodearla con sus brazos y darle un poco de calor. Sentía su respiración volverse un poco entrecortada. Poso una mano en su cabeza y le acaricio el suave cabello negro mientras ella se estremecía ligeramente; el solo sonrió y siguió acariciándole detrás de la oreja suavemente. Sam frunció el ceño y trato de susurrar algo

-mmm…scott, no hagas eso…- alcanzo a entender remus entre gruñidos

El licántropo apretó los puños mientras una oleada de ira recorría todo su cuerpo. Scott. Siempre era scott. Últimamente parecía que a el lo había sacado completamente de su corazón. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, sintiendo como el aire frío llenaba sus pulmones. Trato de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Trato de pensar que todo aquello era un sueño y que cuando despertara, sam estaría al pie de su cama sonriéndole, como antes…como siempre.

Amar es escuchar sobre tu pecho,

Hasta colmar la oreja codiciosa,

El rumor de tu sangre y la marea

De tu respiración acompasada.

El resplandor de la mañana que se colaba por las ventanas obligo a sam a abrir los ojos, encontrándose de frente con el rostro del merodeador que dormía placidamente. Sintió el calor se sus manos en la espalda y trato de no mover ni un músculo para no despertarlo. Siguió allí recostada sobre su pecho. Aspiró profundo el suave aroma de remus, una combinación de madera seca con chocolate. Su madre le había dicho cuando era pequeña que el hombre perfecto debía oler a café. Puede que remus no fuera del todo perfecto pero se le acercaba mucho. Sam contuvo por un momento su respiración y dejo que el retumbante palpitar de su corazón la llenara completamente. Escucho cuidadosamente cada latido, suave y pausado; y en el silencio que precedía cada latido, escuchaba latir el suyo propio, como si respondiera a cada pulsación del corazón de remus, completamente sincronizados. Se dejo llevar por el sonido y por el suave vaivén de su pecho al respirar. Jamás se había sentido tan completa en su vida. volvió a la realidad al escuchar unos cuantos campanazos. Eran las siete de la mañana. Si no se apresuraba, no alcanzaría a llegar a la primera clase. salio corriendo de la enfermería dejando a remus dormido en su cama. Llego muy apresurada a su habitación encontrando a lily casi lista para irse a clase.

-sam!!! Donde te habías metido??-

-es que…yo…-

-Samantha Maynard!!!- le grito liz que acababa de salir del baño -podría usted decirme con que derecho se queda a dormir por fuera de la torre?-

-bueno…yo…-

-y además sin dar ninguna explicación!!!- siguió diciendo

-es que cuando llegue de la fiesta con scott venia para la habitación pero estaba muy mareada y me dolía la cabeza, así que fui donde pomfrey para que me diera algo-

-y en eso tardaste toda la noche?

-bueno, es que cuando llegue a la enfermería y me tome la poción, me recosté en una cama a ver si el mundo dejaba de darme vueltas y me quede dormida-

Sam se quedo en silencio con una ligera sonrisa mientras liz y lily la miraban con suspicacia, hasta que al final se rindieron y decidieron creerle. Sam tenia una especie de talento para mentir y sus amigas lo sabían, pero aun así, por esta vez le valdrían la excusa.

Sam entro al baño y se humedeció el rostro para quitarse las señales de trasnocho. Se miro en el espejo, acercándose mas para poder ver los estragos que había hecho la noche en sus ojos, llenos de rimel. Espero un poco hasta que escucho que sus amigas dejaban la habitación y se recostó en su cama un momento. Así, con los ojos cerrados, trajo a su memoria todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desde la noche en la enfermería hasta la fiesta con scott….Scott, tenia q hablar con el. La noche anterior lo había dejado solo en el pasillo sin mas explicaciones. Sam aspiro profundamente el aire frío de la habitación y se levanto para ir a clase.

Las clases de la mañana se le fueron volando, pues su cabeza estaba flotando entre las cortinas de la enfermería y los mechones castaños de scott, tres asientos mas adelante. Cuando por fin era llego la hora de almorzar, con ella llego también el interrogatorio de sus amigas. Se sentaron en una esquina de la mesa Gryffindor, una a cada lado de sam.

-muy bien, señorita maynard, me parece que es hora de ir dando varias explicaciones- dijo lily amenazándola con un tenedor lleno de puré de papas

-no se de que me hablan- dijo sam sonriente mientras se servia una montaña de comida en su plato

-no te hagas la tonta sam- dijo liz tranquilamente -tu sabes que por muy buena que seas fingiendo, nosotras hemos notado que no estas bien estos días. Te hemos visto mas interesada en el excelente diseño de los techos que en las clases de mcgonagall, y eso es signo de que algo anda mal-

-además, desapareces en las comidas, llegas a dormir tardísimo…o incluso, no llegas a dormir, como anoche-

Sam abrió la boca para protestar pero lily no la dejo

-y ese cuento de que te quedaste en la enfermería porque te sentías mal solo te lo crees tu-

-bueno, tal vez no me he estado sintiendo del todo bien…- dijo sam metiéndose un bocado de pollo en la boca

-y nosotras creemos saber la razón- dijo liz mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien las estaba oyendo -Lupin- dijeron las dos a coro después

-remus?- pregunto sam nerviosamente -que tiene remus que ver aquí?-

-no lo sabemos, por que no nos dices tu?- dijo lily quitándole el tenedor para que dejara de comer y les prestara atención

-bueno…no lo se, últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño, me oculta cosas, y el nunca había hecho eso…-

-sam, tu bien sabes que lupin siempre ha ocultado cosas, es muy callado y tranquilo, mas aun para los amigos que tiene, es un merodeador, y los merodeadores están llenos de secretos…que ahora se note mas es diferente-

-bueno…si, pero…-

-sam, nos hemos ido mucho por las ramas, la pregunta es…que sientes exactamente por lupin?- dijo liz mirándola a la cara

-no lo se!!!- dijo sam bajando la cabeza y ocultándola entre los brazos

-ajam, como lo imaginábamos, lils, a sam le gusta lupin y sufre porque el no le corresponde, y entonces juega con el pobre scott…- dijo liz mirando hacia la mesa de ravenclaw donde estaba el chico sentado. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su cara cuando vio que scott se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde ellas estaban sentadas.

Sam levanto la vista de su plato y se encontró con los ojos de scott mirándola, completamente petrificada, coloco el tenedor a un lado del plato.

-sam, por fin te encuentro- dijo scott con una sonrisa -anoche te fuiste así como así y….-

-lo se, de verdad lo siento, scott- dijo sam algo apenada -es que me preocupo mucho ver a remus así y no pude evitarlo-

Lily y liz por detrás escuchaban toda la conversación con atención

-y el esta bien?- pregunto scott

-no lo se, después de verlo en la enfermería, la señora pomfrey me dijo que me fuera- lily hizo cara de "si, claro, como no…y yo soy el rey de Francia"

-y…el y tu…son…- empezó a decir scott algo apenado

-no, no, claro que no, solo somos buenos amigos- respondió sam sonriendo

-bueno, me alegra que este bien…tienes algo que hacer mas tarde? Me gustaría que revisaras mi ensayo de transformaciones, si no es mucha molestia-

-no, por supuesto que no, nos vemos en la biblioteca a las seis?-

-bueno, a las seis será, hasta mas tarde linda- scott le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su mesa a sentarse

-nos vemos scott- dijo sam viéndolo alejarse y luego se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas.

-ajam…en la enfermería porque te sentías mal…y remus y tu solo son muuuy bueno amigos, no?- dijo lily mirándola acosadoramente -tu y tus historias, samantha- la miro con cara de decepción y se levanto de la mesa, seguida de liz, dejando a sam hecha un lío mientras los otros tres merodeadores entraban al gran comedor y se sentaban a almorzar.

Sam sintió como sus miradas caían sobre ella. No pudo mas con la presión así que se levanto y salio de allí lo mas rápido que pudo. Todavía le quedaban dos horas mas de clase, pero no se sentía de ánimos para ir. Decidió caminar por el castillo, por esos pasillos en los que nunca había estado, entrar por las puertas que siempre permanecían cerradas y encontrar ese silencio que tanto le hacia falta para pensar. Después de un rato, sus pasos terminaron llevándola hasta dos puertas que ella conocía bien. Podía escuchar los pasos de la señora pomfrey en el interior de la enfermería, y ahora también podía escucharse a ella misma debatiéndose entre si entrar o salir de ahí. Empezó a dar vueltas, mirando la puerta fijamente. Muchas veces trato de imaginar que era lo que le diría a remus una vez que estuviera adentro. Escuchó pasos venir por la escalera, así que se oculto detrás de una columna para evitar ser vista allí. Eran los merodeadores, que seguro venían a visitar a remus después de clases. Espero sentada detrás de la columna, hasta que los escucho salir de nuevo. En ese momento, estaba segura de que remus estaría despierto, así que empezó a preocuparse aun mas por lo que le diría. Cuando por fin estaba segura de entrar, escuchó las campanadas del reloj. Eran las seis. Recordó que había quedado con scott en la biblioteca, así que uso esto como el pretexto perfecto para no tener que entrar. Se apresuro hasta llegar a la biblioteca, encontrándose a scott en el camino.

-hola, linda…ya iba camino a la biblioteca- dijo scott con una sonrisa cuando la vio -no te vi en las clases de la tarde…-

-si, es que no me sentía bien después del almuerzo…además, tenia cosas que hacer-

-y ya te sientes bien?-

-si, creo que solo comí demasiado rápido, eso es todo-

-bueno, entonces que te parece si empezamos?- dijo scott sentándose en una de las mesas, cerca de una ventana.

Sam tardo un buen rato en concentrarse en el trabajo, paso la mitad del tiempo mirando la nieve a través de la ventana. le hizo un par de correcciones al ensayo, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de ir a cenar.

-bueno, scott, creo q eso es todo, solo le agregas el párrafo que te dije del libro y tendrás 20 puntos asegurados- le dijo sam con una sonrisa, guardando su libro en la mochila.

-gracias, sam…de verdad te lo agradezco…no se que habría hecho sin ti, mcgonagall ya me estaba guardando cupo en el curso de navidad-

-son solo amenazas, nunca he conocido a nadie que realmente se haya quedado en el curso de navidad-

-bueno, igual muchas gracias, nos vemos luego- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la biblioteca con los pergaminos en las manos y la mochila colgándole del hombro.

No era justo. no era justo que ese chico la quisiera tanto y que ella no le correspondiera igual. Pero es que simplemente había algo en su interior que no le dejaba en paz. No sentía ganas de ir a cenar en ese momento. Sobretodo no sabiendo el sermón que le esperaba por parte de lily al haberse saltado clases. Así que después de un breve paseo por las cocinas, fue a su habitación a tomar su abrigo, y después de asegurarse de que sus amigas no le seguían, salio por la puerta hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Amar es absorber tu joven savia

Y juntar nuestras bocas en un cauce

Hasta que de la brisa de tu aliento

Se impregnen para siempre tus entrañas.

Remus salio caminando lentamente de su habitación. No le apetecía estar en cama y sus amigos no lo habían dejado ir a merodear con ellos, y definitivamente no quería ir a cenar en ese momento, así que decidió dar un paseo. Camino unos cuantos pasillos y de repente sus sentidos de lobo captaron el olor a jazmines del cabello de sam. Camino un poco solo para ver como la chica abría la puerta del castillo y salía al exterior. Era bastante tarde y ya estaba muy oscuro, así que decidió seguirla. Silenciosamente siguió el rastro de sus pisadas en la nieve fresca hasta que la vio peligrosamente cerca del límite del bosque. Se le acerco lentamente y puso de pie junto a uno de los árboles

-según el reglamento del colegio, esta prohibido andar fuera a estas horas…como prefecto, me veré obligado a quitarle 20 puntos, señorita maynard- dijo con un dejo de complicidad en su voz casi seria

-remus!!! Me asustaste!!- dijo sam acercándose -ya estas bien?? No deberías estar fuera!! Esta haciendo frío!!- dijo abrazándolo. Después de un segundo, pareció recordar algo, y volvió a su posición, a cierta distancia del licántropo. Remus noto el cambio en su expresión y decidió seguir hablando

-no te preocupes por mi, yo ya estoy bien…-

-pero si hace unas horas estabas en la enfermería-

-lo se, pero en serio no me pasa nada, estoy bien-

-claro, como siempre…tu siempre estas bien, remus, o por lo menos eso es lo que tratas de aparentar- dijo con un dejo de reproche en la voz

-sam…en serio no…-

-tu siempre estas tratando de mantenerme lejos de tu vida, y yo, como una buena tonta me preocupo por ti…en este momento debes estar pensando, a ella que rayos le importa? Lo mismo me pregunto yo!! Por que rayos me tiene que importar lo que te pase? Por que rayos me tiene que doler que te hagas daño? No debería importarme en absoluto!!...- dijo alterándose, casi al borde de las lágrimas

-yo no he dicho eso, sam…- dijo remus tristemente

-bueno, lo se…es que me enojo conmigo misma…- dijo bajando la mirada

-te enoja preocuparte por mi?...- dijo el licántropo, tratando de mirarla a los ojos

-es que ya bastante tengo conmigo misma como para preocuparme por otras personas!!! Y el punto es que no puedo evitarlo!!!-

-no quiero ser una carga para nadie sam…sobretodo no para ti…-

-no, remus, no eres una carga…es solo que no veo que preocuparme por ti sirva de nada…-

-sirve…para saber que por lo menos a ti te importa…pero en realidad no debería, mis problemas solo me incumben a mi…-

-es precisamente esa actitud de "que le importa al mundo lo que me pase" la que me duele, remus…-

-y yo te dije que no quería lastimarte…es por eso que me he alejado de ti, para no hacerte mas daño…-

-pero no te esta funcionando o si?...- dijo sam, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras el la miraba a los ojos. No podía verla llorar, no lo soportaba. Sobretodo sabiendo que el era el motivo de esas lagrimas. Y ahora estaba allí, en frente de el, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Y el solo le hacia mas daño tratando de alejarla…por que rayos tenia que ser tan estupido? Por que su vida tenia que ser tan desgraciadamente complicada? Una lagrima se escurrió por la mejilla derecha de sam, y el se apresuro a secarla con su dedo pulgar

-no…realmente no esta funcionando…- dijo suavemente mientras la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hacia cada vez menor. Podía sentir el corazón de sam latiendo cada vez mas rápido, podía oler el nerviosismo en su piel. Retiro la mano de su mejilla solo para abrazarla por la cintura. No podía apartar a mirada de esos labios húmedos y rosados que, entreabiertos, dejaban escapar el aliento calido de sam, ni de esos ojos que lo miraban entre lágrimas.

Remus simplemente cerro los ojos y dejo que desapareciera la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella, dejándose llenar de la oleada calida de sensaciones que le subían por la espalda justo donde ella había posado sus manos. Remus podía sentir la calidez de sus labios y el leve sabor a frutas de su labial y sentir como el olor a jazmines de su cabello lo llenaba cada vez mas. El mundo le daba vueltas. Los árboles, el pasto, las estrellas, los copos de nieve que caían, todo desapareció a su alrededor. Solo quedaron el y sam y esa increíble calidez que lo invadía.

Después de lo que parecieron ser siglos enteros acariciando sus labios con los suyos, remus se separo un poco y la miro, tenia el cabello desacomodado, los labios húmedos, que exhalaban entrecortadamente, y los ojos cerrados.

Remus podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y su falta de equilibrio. Sam tomo aire y de repente abrió los ojos. Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo…

-por que me lo haces tan difícil…? Por que no eres simplemente un desgraciado? Un idiota subnormal, como todos los hombres, para que no quererte sea mas fácil…?- sam se limpio los ojos con la manga de su abrigo y lo miro

-sam…yo…- empezó a decir remus lentamente

-shhh, no digas nada…no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya son…- dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios y luego besándolo suavemente en la mejilla. Le quito un copo de nieve que le había caído en la nariz y se alejo hacia el castillo caminando lentamente, dejando a remus de pie en medio de la nieve.

Bueno, oneshot basado es mi poema favorito, amor conduce noi ad una morte, por Xavier Villaurrutia…

Solo publico xq mi buena amiga paws me lo pidio…

Solo me gustaria decir que dentro de un par de meses empiezo la universidad, me inscribi en periodismo en una universidad muy buena… pero por arranques existencialistas he prometido que si no me dejan reviews decentes voy a cancelar y me ire a estudiar hoteleria y turismo en una universidad toda anonima…

Asi que mi futuro depende de ustedes

…:::Akime Black:::…


End file.
